


it's business (unless you can't keep it that way)

by hoard



Series: across the multiverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Athlete/Agent Relationship, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, In Media Res, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Break Up, Professional Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoard/pseuds/hoard
Summary: Harry grabs Draco’s elbow, fingers gentle, careful. “I came out, like you wanted,” he says, and it sounds like he’s pleading. “Isn’t that enough?”





	it's business (unless you can't keep it that way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/gifts).



What Draco’s doing isn't lurking — exactly. He’s off a ways, trying not to be obvious that he’s attending the photoshoot, even though as Harry’s agent it’s expected for him to be on set. 

Harry certainly doesn’t seem to be in want of him, smiling at the models the photographer keeps sending out every few solo-shots, meant to serve as window dressing for the male readers who feel uncomfortable looking at Harry in nothing but his quidditch tights and boots, chest bare for all to marvel at. The way they’ve oiled him up is completely asinine and unneeded, but Draco keeps as much to himself, since he very much isn’t actually at the photoshoot, nor paying attention. Mobile out in front of him, idly refreshing his dead instagram feed, Draco’s practically worlds away. Engrossed with things besides Harry bloody Potter.

The photographer calls out for break. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco can see the attendants redressing the field, changing out some of the equipment props as Cedric walks out to take his turn as the center of attention. Harry’s disappeared, probably copping off with one of the models that couldn’t seem to help themselves from pressing obnoxiously-long nails against Harry’s chest every chance they — 

“What’re you doing lurking over here, then?” Harry’s saying, stood at Draco’s elbow. The unexpectedness of it makes Draco squeeze so hard on the slippery rectangle of his phone that it’s forced from his grasp, toppling down to the pitch. 

With the best reflexes in the league, it isn’t a strain for Harry too catch it mid-air. He gives Draco an amused look and says, “And what’s with you being wound up so tight? I can help you with that, you know. I always could.”

Draco snatches his mobile back from him and gives Harry his own look. “That’s funny,” he says. "All I remember is you giving me grief.” 

Stepping closer, Harry says, “don’t be like that,” in the tone he always likes to break out around Draco when they’re alone, soft and vulnerable and all too much like the moments they spent in bed at Draco’s little flat, Harry eating him out of house and home, the warmth of his body enough that Draco never needed to turn on the central heating on the nights that he was over, perfectly content to curl up in bed next to Harry and try to forget that this amazing thing he loved so much couldn’t exist outside the walls of his home. “Can’t remember ever having a bad time with you, even when we were arguing over stupid shite. You’re still my number one, you know? Nobody’s got my back like you.”

It would be so easy to fall back into that. But Draco’s been here too many times before, and he promised himself that he wouldn’t accept crumbs from Harry any more, that he deserved better than that. “Wish I could say the same.” 

Hurt flashes in Harry’s eyes, but he doesn’t say anything mean in return. Harry can be vicious, spares no man’s feelings on the pitch or in the press, but with Draco he never so much as yells. It makes Draco feel like a monster, sometimes, with how much Harry gives him, how kind he is. But with how rough a life Draco’s had, he refuses to settle when it comes to love, especially with Harry. They could be so wonderful together, if Harry gave Draco what he actually needs, instead of the rest. 

Harry grabs Draco’s elbow, fingers gentle, careful. “I came out, like you wanted,” he says, and it sounds like he’s pleading. “Isn’t that enough?”

It should've been. Except for how management doesn’t want Harry dating anyone right now, so that his reputation as a sex object stays intact and all the fans that lust after him still think they have a chance, men included. 

“Being bisexual in theory is really convenient.” Draco turns his head away from Harry and back to the field, at Cedric and where the models are draped over him now. “Can’t help but notice there’s only women in the picture.”

“I’m all the man it needs,” Harry says, but it sounds weak, and the sad tilt to his usual smirk lets Draco know that even Harry isn’t buying his own bullshit this afternoon. 

Draco stands up tall again, side-stepping to the right and shaking off Harry’s hold on his arm. “I best leave you to it, then.” 

He starts to walk away, but Harry catches him again. “Is it alright if I come over to yours tonight? I have some things I want to go over.”

“I know what you want,” Draco says, shaking his head.

Harry’s usual smirk turns into a smile, amused and real. “It’s business, Draco. Unless you don’t think you can keep it that way.” 

Draco holds Harry’s eyes for a few seconds before dropping them down to his chest. “You should probably do a couple push ups,” he notes. “Get your blood pumping before you get called back to the cameras. Save the photoshop guys a couple hours.” 

Harry looks down at himself, letting go of Draco and placing his hands on his hips. He huffs a quiet laugh. Draco knows that Harry takes every critique to heart, even with the devil-may-care front he keeps up for the world, and that Draco’s jabs usually hit the hardest. Once again, Draco wishes he were a better man, that he didn’t use his intricate knowledge of Harry like a weapon. That Harry would hate him for it, maybe, and take their relationship off the table for good, so that Draco doesn’t have to be the one to try so hard to keep himself from going back to him. 

Spinning on his heel, Draco starts to walk away again. Harry lets him this time.

“You didn’t say no!” Harry calls out. 

Draco doesn’t bother to turn around as he makes his way down the tunnel, back into the arena. “I didn’t say yes either.”

**Author's Note:**

> fused fandom is **[hit the floor](https://jamesvaldz.tumblr.com/post/139916881226/zude-305-its-still-just-you-and-me)** , a VH1/BET [masterpiece](https://zude.co.vu/post/163203200434/westiris-bathtime-with-bae-x).


End file.
